


Flower For You

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst and Feels, BeomKai, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Curses, Eventual Romance, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Choi Beomgyu/ Choi Soobin, Long Shot, M/M, Minor Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Neglect, One Shot, Pain, Plants, Slow Romance, Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing, Witch Curses, Witch Huening Kai, Witches, also dying, bear with me, but definitely Beomkai, but not much of magic, did i mentioned DEATH CUZ YEAH KAI DIES, did i mentioned flowers, dying, its cute tho, suffer, this is the 19922th time i killed Hueningkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: A witch cursed to never see green, Kai is cursed to sleep all year except winter.Beomgyu found him & he will try to do all he can to show Kai a real flower and if he fell in love along the way...so be it
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Flower For You

Beomgyu yawns as he kicks off his shoes, the pair of sneakers falls with a thud.

The orange evening sky is pretty outside but he has no energy to be out and taking pictures, the boy greets his blue-haired roommate who is passed out on the couch, and speed walks to his room.

The door opens and the sight of a quaint room greets him.

A small bed, wooden study desk, cupboard, and wardrobe, plus tiny potted plants in very odd places just because he has no idea where to place them, Beomgyu calls it a put-together mess while Yeonjun thinks it’s whipped culture.

Why do you ask?

Well, it is because of this...boy. 

A very special boy.

Beomgyu walks over to his desk and picks up a water sprayer, he begins to spray water to each plant, humming as he does this task.

His voice hums along to the familiar tune he hears each winter, the gentle way each note fills the air, and how the honey-sweet voice would accompany him in the shivering cold.

> _“Don’t think of anything,_
> 
> _Don’t say anything, not even a word_
> 
> _Just give me a smile”_

Beomgyu smiles fondly to no one in particular, head deep in his longing for the beautiful boy he met three years ago on one cold winter day.

It was his first sem at this university and he wasn’t close with anyone but his roommate, Yeonjun went along with his boyfriend to his hometown which leaves Beomgyu alone in their shared apartment.

Beomgyu’s parents were always too busy for him anyway so there was no point in returning to Daegu, tired of the solitude he went for a walk in a deserted park to clear his head. 

He kept walking and walking frustrated that his life sucks, tired of having nobody, sick of being left alone.

No matter what he does, it's always him being cast aside, the one to slip through the cracks. So deep in his thoughts, he didn’t realize he walked into a more inhabited side of the park.

It was cold, much colder than being on campus grounds and he had started to feel the freezing temperature stinging his skin.

“Shit what-” he paused when he saw something moving between the blurry mess of white around him, near a barren tree.

Beomgyu takes a few steps back, hands rubbing against each other for warmth but his eyes never leave the spot.

“Is someone there? Show yourself!” he shouted, hoping to god it wasn’t some burglar or he’s in real trouble.

Instead, what emerged from the snow is a kind face, a boy with fluffy black hair and the softest hazel eyes. 

He looked surprised and... shy? He was clad in a white silk shirt and pants, a white snowflake…. tattoo? displayed on the side of his neck.

The boy hesitantly steps out, body language screaming nervous all over.

Beomgyu gaped, how was he out in this coldness with just that “Are you not cold?! It's freezing!”

The boy slowly smiled and shook his head, “Never, although...perhaps you would like to warm up?” he offered, and honestly, this is all sorts of sketchy but Beomgyu was too darn cold for any further thought process, he nodded furiously and followed him.

Walking side by side, Beomgyu noticed the boy is taller than him, but he felt so small, so naïve and pure it basically radiates off him.

“What is your name?” Beomgyu blurted out, “I’m Beomgyu by the way" the mysterious boys hummed "My name is Hueningkai"

Beomgyu walked on with the boy, eyes sometimes stealing glances at him because he can't help but stare, the boy is a sight for sore eyes. He has unique facial features that scream mixed and his side profile is simply ethereal. Beomgyu has to admit, Hueningkai is the prettiest human he's ever met.

They arrived somewhere deep in the woods surrounded by thick snow, Beomgyu shivered and he felt his hands tremble from the coldness.

There was a little cottage there, Hueningkai invited him in and he all but rushed inside, moaning in relief at the warmth that welcomed him.

"Is it really that cold?" Hueningkai asked him sheepishly which Beomgyu gave him a mortified look in return.

"Yeah!! How are you not cold at all?" He stared at the boy in disbelief. "Reasons......want a warm drink?" 

Beomgyu sat himself down on one of the stools, it was a pretty small cottage with a tiny kitchen, small living space, and a ladder going up to what must be the sleeping quarters.

"How...why...do you live here?" Beomgyu wondered out loud, fascinated by the many interesting things laying around.

Various crystals and dreamcatchers hung from the ceiling and on the wall and mountains of books pile on most surfaces in the cottage.

"You could say…. I'm special" Hueningkai winked and placed a cup of warm tea in Beomgyu's hands.

But as fine as he may look, Hueningkai had yet to shake off the nervousness he felt.

A sudden solitude clouds them as both didn't know what to say, "Thanks for the tea" Beomgyu mumbled which Hueningkai smiled and nodded.

The mysterious boy laughed lightly "I don't usually…. have guests…. I don't have guests at all...you're the first actually" this made Beomgyu curious, he leaned in to hear more.

"The thing is…. how did _you_ find me?" Hueningkai questioned him, his eyes sparkled with the want to know.

"I don't know...? I was...feeling shitty and…... alone...so I just randomly walked to get things off my mind and then I saw you" Hueningkai nodded along to his words, fingers fidgeting together as if he was trying to piece a puzzle piece together.

"I see...interesting…" he mumbled while still deep in his thoughts, not knowing he is making Beomgyu's face burn because he was still looking at the male.

"Oops sorry…...I haven't talked to anyone in years…..." he quickly tore his gaze away and apologized when Beomgyu cleared his throat.

"Really? How come...?" 

Hueningkai sighed, he looked down to his lap and a hand habitually goes to feel the tattoo on his neck.

"If I tell you, you will run away and I'll be alone again…. you’ve found me…...I waited for years to be found...Being alone all the time sucks" Beomgyu felt a pang in his heart for the boy, completely understanding how that must have felt. 

He tapped Hueningkai on his knee with a finger and grinned brightly at him. "I won't, I promise- _swear_ I won't…." 

_Because I know how it feels to be alone._

Hueningkai’s eyes widened in surprise, somehow, he can feel Beomgyu's sincerity with the boy's eyes staring eagerly into his own.

The gaze alone was quite warming and a little spark was blooming in his heart, he shook his head with a giggle to hide away the bashful reaction that's most likely displayed on his face.

"Maybe some other time if you come to visit…...I'll tell you" he teased and laughed at how the boy plopped down back into his seat with a cute pout.

The boy goes back to sipping his tea while his eyes trailed around the room with curiosity.

"You should get a plant or something…" the boy suddenly ran his mouth unknowingly, his face reddening at the realization before coughing "I-I mean if you want to that is!" He stuttered out.

Hueningkai grinned sadly "I wished…." he whispered to himself and cast his gaze to the hardwood floor longingly.

Beomgyu arched an eyebrow at him, he was about to ask what's wrong but suddenly was reminded that it was really late and it's going to get too dark soon.

"Um Kai, I gotta go now" he informed the boy, so he picked himself up and checked his watch. Hueningkai was caught off guard by the nickname, how weird was it to hear it roll off another person's lips instead of his own.

It was strange yet it's the kind he doesn't think he'll mind hearing more often.

The boy shook himself back to reality and nodded, his teeth digging into his bottom lip now that he processed the phrase's meaning.

Hueningkai had to stop himself from jumping at him, it's been so long since he had ever had human company, the urge to tug Beomgyu's arm and ask him to _stay_ was so strong. 

He literally met the guy hours ago and they barely exchanged a few words, Hueningkai for the life of him had no idea why he was already so attached.

He can't pinpoint why his feelings were acting the way they were towards a stranger he just happens to know the name of.

 _'What if he doesn't come back?'_ his mind finally kicking into gear to supply, there was that outcome and although loneliness isn't something he's not used to, doesn't mean he enjoys it.

Beomgyu breathed out a breath and gave him a smile, the male suddenly nervous with how his ears were turning red. 

"So, um how do I find you again?"

Hueningkai stared at the other in awe, he honestly did not think Beomgyu would want to come back but _he did_.

Just when Hueningkai thought this was a one-time thing but no, Beomgyu actually wanted to come back? 

There's no stopping him from beaming at the boy gratefully, it must have been obvious because Beomgyu chuckled at him sheepishly while his eyes smiled little crescents.

Hueningkai turned around to look for something, hands reaching into various drawers and little baskets to find the item.

Beomgyu tilted his head curiously with his gaze fixed on every move. "A-ha! There it is!" Hueningkai pulled out a necklace from one spot, this one has veins as the chain a small dreamcatcher pendant with a snowflake-like design, and a small blue crystal in the middle. 

He carefully placed it in Beomgyu's open palms, the other boy admiring the peculiar knick-knack, having it in his hands felt different somehow.

Beomgyu could feel that there is something really special about this necklace.

"Keep it with you and you will always be able to find me" Hueningkai instructed with a wink, Beomgyu looked up to him quizzically with a question on the tip of his tongue but decided that maybe he doesn't need to know everything.

Putting on the necklace and watching the small gem twinkling almost knowingly at him, somehow, he knew he could trust this boy.

"Well then...I'll be off!" Beomgyu announced but Hueningkai suddenly gasped when he remembered something, he immediately held out a brown jacket.

"It's really cold outside for you, take this" Beomgyu shook his head to turn down the offer but the boy wouldn't let him leave without it.

In the end, he accepted the jacket and stepped outside of the door, "Thanks for the tea, it's really nice and this jacket too!" He exclaimed.

The jacket was much thinner than the ones he owns but Beomgyu can almost not feel the coldness in it, plus Hueningkai just happened to be holding it too…...weird.

Hueningkai nodded and waved him off, watching as the boy turned around to leave Beomgyu took three steps away and paused in his footsteps.

Hueningkai was suddenly alarmed, did the enchanted jacket not work? He was sure he did the spell correctly-

Beomgyu snapped his head back at him, his face is red with embarrassment "Um…. I don't know how to get back?" Hueningkai burst out laughing at that, the tall boy clutching his stomach with one hand and the door frame with the other to steady himself.

"Yah! Stop laughing!!" Beomgyu cried out with his feet stomping into the snow like a tantrum-throwing child.

Why did he have to embarrass himself like this…?

But Hueningkai was still in his fit of laughter, so Beomgyu did what anyone else would've done.

The boy scooped up a handful of snow and flung it square on Hueningkai's face, it worked for a solid 5 seconds before Hueningkai continued to laugh his heart out.

Beomgyu then whined and threw him a kicked puppy look, now Hueningkai felt a little bad for laughing so much.

But just a little though, "Okay! Okay! Let's go" 

And the next day, Beomgyu went to look for Hueningkai again. He kept roaming to find anything he could remember of the path, his sense of direction solely driven by the tug on his heart, a feeling that is almost similar to a magnetic pull guiding him each step.

It took a few minutes but he found himself staring at the familiar cottage with surprise.

Hueningkai was outside making a snowman, the boy had yet to be aware of his presence.

Beomgyu cheekily sneaked up on him and gave the boy a jumpscare "Oh my gosh! BEOMGYU!!" the tall raven-haired glared at him.

"Wait how old are you? I'm 19!" Hueningkai huffed and crossed his arms, "Nope, I'm not telling" which got Beomgyu all whiny.

"C'mon!! I'm pretty sure I'm your hyung!! Ningning please!!" Hueningkai nearly choked on air at the nickname, instantly trying to recall how it sounded.

 _'Ningning…. how cute…'_ he thought to himself with hues of pink on his cheeks, "Yes, you're my hyung, I'm 18" he gave in and watched amusingly how Beomgyu punched the air excitedly at the revelation.

"Now you must call me hyung!" He smugly stated and although Hueningkai doesn't see what's the big deal with it, it's still kinda cute of him so why not?

_

As the days trail away, Beomgyu finds himself going back each day to the little cottage buried away from the world. His heart grows to be sort of addicted to the attention that the mysterious tall boy he met gives him.

The pretty dreamcatcher tugged his heart to find the boy every day as he ventured into the thick snow, a warmth that he somehow found in someone who surrounds himself in the coldness of winter.

They don't do much with what limited things one can do in a place covered in the thick white cold snow, sometimes having a mundane conversation in the little cozy place while having warm herbal teas, Beomgyu often ends up rambling about the world beyond the snowy forest that Kai seems to have never ventured out of. 

Hueningkai is especially ecstatic when Beomgyu brings his books and assignments over in hopes to finish them without missing a day to meet the boy, though he can tell that Kai is more interested to look through his plant studies textbook than to talk to him. 

The jet black-haired boy flips through the pages with his eyes shining with amazement, it's cute how his face lights up like the sun while simply looking at various pictures of flowers and plants, making little _'oohs’_ and _'ahhs’_ as he does and Beomgyu can't hold himself back from grinning at the adorableness of it himself.

Kai places his hand on a page, hands touching the picture with a face of yearning.

"Hyung have you...seen this flower? Like the real thing?" Hueningkai asks him, a shy finger pointing at the picture of a bouquet of colorful orchids to Beomgyu.

"Oh, orchids? I used to have some growing in my little garden ...." The boy almost pounced on him at the statement, Hueningkai now looking up to him with both hands on Beomgyu's lap and knees on the floor.

"What are they like? Are they prettier in real life? Do they smell nice?" 

This is new for the usually quiet and reserved boy, Beomgyu didn't think flowers would be of all the things that would get him talking.

But how can he live, quite literally in a forest and not seen orchids?

Or any flowers for that matter? 

But Beomgyu being the not nosy person he is brushes the thought off and puts his assignments aside to talk about the many flowers he knew and had raised over the years.

Despite everything, his parents never commented on his choice to take agriculture instead of any kind of business course.

Beomgyu loves plants, growing up not being allowed to have a pet, his parents however allowed him to grow a garden instead and it fueled his love for greeneries.

Instead of friends and little pups or kitties, he talks to the many patches of daffodils or pansies.

He would coo cutely at his little potted plants, or smile proudly when the sunflower he grew is now taller than he is.

Flowers, out of all sorts of plants, have a special place in his heart. 

"Daisies? You've…. never seen a daisy?" Hueningkai shakes his head with a sad glint in his eyes, "Well...the thing is…. I've never seen a single flower or plant my whole life" the new information suddenly dropping on him almost had Beomgyu flinching in horror.

How does one live on for so long without seeing greenery? 

The older male gaping at Hueningkai, fighting the urge to ask why but Hueningkai only giggles "I know you must be curious…."

"Please…. it's just that…...the curiosity is killing me" Hueningkai chuckles some more, his eyes casting over to the small window, watching as the snow outside has already begun to melt.

The boy instinctually goes to touch his tattoo on his neck.

_‘It won't be long now….’_

The taller boy fidgets in his spot, hesitant to utter the words on the tip of his tongue due to the silent sole fear of losing his only friend.

"I guess…. I can tell you hyung…. but please..." a fearful break in his sentence almost has Beomgyu wanting to pull him into a hug, it never occurred to him how frightened Hueningkai was about losing someone till that very movement.

The boy’s deep brown eyes looked at him with hope and pleaded.

"Please promise me you won't leave me"

Hueningkai didn’t even have to ask, Beomgyu isn’t planning on doing anything of such anytime soon, or ever.

"Never, I promise" he swears, hands reaching out to take Kai’s.

The younger’s tense frame easing slightly at the gesture, the boy now smiling gratefully at his companion with the lightest hues of pink smeared across his cheeks.

With a deep breath, Hueningkai utters the proclamation "I'm a witch"

"Oh"

To his own shock, Hueningkai finds himself just staring confusedly at the other boy, who in fact is still holding onto both of his hands.

The lack of surprise on his face almost spooks him instead, Beomgyu is just looking at him to continue talking as if he hadn’t said what he just said.

"Well...you don't seem surprised?" Beomgyu blinks at the remark, but only goes to giggle right after with how amused he is by the much shocking look Hueningkai is sporting.

"I mean, no offense but you didn't exactly hide that you can do…... extraordinary things…...albeit little ones" the magic jacket, the way things just so happen to appear in the palm of his hands, the necklace that basically guides him here each day.

It is too painfully obvious to not realize Hueningkai is special in a way.

Hueningkai forms an _‘o’_ with his mouth and bashfully hides his face into the palms of his hands when he realizes what Beomgyu meant, "Ah...is that so?"

He trails off and pouts when he hears the older boy giggling some more at him. "But you see…... I'm…. I'm also cursed" Kai adds, now rising from the floor he was sitting on and flop himself down on the chair opposite Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu silently wished he hadn’t done that, missing the warmth of Kai’s hands in his almost immediately, but he listens on to what the self-proclaimed witch has to say "When I was little, my mother…. she placed a curse on me, I am never to see, go near, or touch a real plant, flower, or greenery in general for as long as I live which is why…." 

The raven-haired boy lifts his gaze from his lap and to the window on the cottage, a poorly masked sorrow layered on his face.

"When this winter comes to an end...like any other winter seasons…...I will fall into a death-like slumber….and only wake up next winter when the weather is cold again and all the greenery has wilted and dried…" 

He continues with bated breath and Beomgyu can understand why having to live your whole life in such a way……. must be worse when you’re all alone all the time.

“This part of the forest is enchanted so that the outside world may never find it which was why I was shocked to see you….” Kai finishes yet his lips curve slightly as the memory of weeks ago enters his mind, the first time he learned what it means to have company.

How it feels to not be alone, and he loves it, he loves having Beomgyu around. 

Beomgyu frowns as he ends his tale, "But why would she do that?" he couldn’t imagine any mother would do such a cruel thing to her child, witches or not.

His mother might not be loving or affectionate but there’s no doubt she cared about him.

Hueningkai shrugs, “I never knew why but she did tell me it's better I don’t know for my own sake, and one day she went out and…. never came back I guess…. not sure when was that, it was a long time ago”

Beomgyu can’t believe Kai is talking about it so casually, it didn’t look like it fazed him at all.

“That’s why you’re…...” He tries to say but couldn’t bring himself to, yet Kai smiles sadly at him.

“Alone yes…...I guess I got used to it over the years…... I don’t think I would ever have known how lonely I was if you hadn’t come along hyung” Kai affirms with a shy smile, he got up from his seat to prepare more tea.

Beomgyu sits in the chair and lets the information sink in, and one very vital fact suddenly struck him.

“But…. winter is…” he looks over at the boy, whose movements pause at the voice of his hyung.

“Yes...it is….” Kai answers almost apologetically as if he had done something wrong.

“I…” Beomgyu is at a loss of words, this boy that he met will be gone soon as well and he had just starting to feel like he’ll leave his lonely days behind.

Beomgyu shakes his head and mentally curses at himself, this isn’t about him not being lonely. 

This is about a boy who has never seen the beauty of green nature and is forced to sleep most of his whole life, “I’m sorry Gyu hyung” Kai quickly apologizes.

Perhaps Beomgyu had been looking forward to spending the other seasons with him?

Is that why he’s so quiet all of the sudden?

Hueningkai dares not to turn around and see for himself. 

He keeps his back against the boy while he preps tea, maybe if Beomgyu decided to leave and never return he could turn around and pretend that he’s been living in his delusion that he met a cute boy who befriends him for the past few weeks.

Kai blinks his eyes to hold himself together, he shouldn't cry, this is no reason to cry.

He has never needed to cry before, why now?

But why is his heart so in pain? For just thinking of losing Beomgyu? 

“No don’t be...it's just that…...can I come over…? Even when you’re...asleep?” The words that spill from Beomgyu’s mouth has Kai gasping with shock and dropping the teacups filled with tea.

His garments now have blotches of wet warm tea and find the elder already next to him asking worriedly what’s wrong.

“Oh…I mean...yeah sure hyung…. I don’t...mind” Kai utters out after seconds of trying to process those words.

“No Ningning....it's fine if you don’t want to-”

“I do want you to” 

Beomgyu still wears that concerned expression and it’s starting to freak Kai out as well.

“Beomie hyung why are you...looking at me like that” Beomgyu raise up one of his hands and softly places it on Kai’s face, wiping away wet droplets that Hueningkai did not realize he hadn’t managed to keep from spilling. 

“Ningning…. baby...why are you crying...?”

Oh had he?

Hueningkai breaths out harshly due to the way his heart is hammering with intensity in his chest from the gesture, he almost couldn’t find himself being able to breathe.

“Sorry it's just that……. you’re all I have too y’know? Just being here...by my side…...it’s nice...it’s not lonely anymore” his words coming out choppy between little hiccups of sobs. 

Beomgyu wraps his arms around the boy, feeling like he could start crying himself “Oh...I’m...glad you feel that way” and they just stay that way, in each other’s arms basking in the warmth it provides.

After all, their hourglass is almost running out, both souls wanting to cherish each second before parting ways till the next time snow drops front the sky.

Beomgyu wakes up a week later with a sigh, he throws open the windows and is met with the spring breeze brushing softly against his face.

He greets Yeonjun a good morning and throws on his jacket and sneakers.

The older male couldn't question where he was going because Beomgyu left in an instant.

He still grips onto the dreamcatcher tighter than ever with one hand and bouquet of carnations in his other hand, following the tug in his heart naturally now that he can do it with both eyes closed.

Beomgyu opens his eyes and takes a deep breath as he sees the cottage once covered in snow so thick one would think the walls are made of it.

Beomgyu takes a few hasty steps towards the cottage till he’s at the doorsteps, the male turns the knob and opens the door.

He is greeted with solitude saved for the chirping of birds and the rustling of growing grass and trees. His eyes however fixate on the figure laying on the bed at the very end of the cottage. 

Fringes of black on his face, eyes glued closed and his snowflake tattoo on full display, still as he can be on the bed in a magical death-like coma.

Beomgyu makes his way to the boy and places the carnations next to him along with the other assortments of flowers he had brought since the first day Kai went to sleep. 

Beomgyu softly caresses Hueningkai’s cheeks, “Ningning…. I promise you…...I’ll make sure you get to hold a real flower in your hands one day” he remembers how much Kai loves it when he talks about the florals. 

And so, it becomes a new mission for him, to one day allow Kai to see and hold a real flower despite the curse, but Beomgyu had also unknowingly sowed a different kind of flower.

The one that was already blooming prettily in winter when he held Hueningkai in his arms. 

A flower called love.

_

_'What the……'_

Winter comes again, Beomgyu wakes up early to see the sky snowing, he grins to himself. Hueningkai should wake up by now, grabbing his necklace and special jacket, he zooms past Yeonjun who is almost startled by his speed.

The male happily treks down the familiar path, in his hands is a small bouquet of Tulips.

He’s been waiting all year long, watching over Kai sleeping does not feel the same as when the boy is up and about. 

Beomgyu notices that the more he moves towards the cottage, the heavier it snows.

Although it had just started snowing the previous night, the cottage area is already covered in white thick snow.

Beomgyu looks at the flowers in his hands and gasps, they are drying quickly from the cold and soon reduced to nothing more than dried wilt remains. 

_‘_ _Oh no you don’t suppose…’_ he rushes up to the cottage door and opens it, on the bed Hueningkai is still laying there, asleep. 

But the flowers he had brought previously are all dried remnants around him, he sees his chest rising and falling unlike before when Kai does not even move a muscle.

The elder boy disappointedly looked at the mess, how could they dry up so quickly?

He moves to situate himself next to the younger’s laying figure, a careful hand patting Hueningkai on his shoulder.

The male blinks his eyes open softly, a yawn escaping his lips while his vision turns clearer "Mmhh…..B-Beomgyu hyung? You ...you came …." he stares up to the other in shock.

"Yes? I told you I'll come to visit, even cleaned up the place when you were asleep" Beomgyu beams at him, helping him sit up and patting his head making Hueningkai’s fluffy hair bounce. 

Hueningkai can’t peel his gaze away from the elder, but when Beomgyu’s hands caress his cheeks the young witch instinctually leans into the touch.

There’s an unexplained joy hanging on his chest, a choked sob almost escaping his lips.

Hueningkai did go to sleep believing it was all a hallucination, a product of his mind being alone for too long.

But now, with Beomgyu sitting beside him, touching his face, massaging his shoulders, he could almost cry out with happiness because of all of those memories.

They were real, Beomgyu is real.

"Hyung you…...you didn't have to….” He looks around, usually, after his slumber, his cottage will be a mess from animals breaking in and dust collecting on the shelves and open surfaces but his cottage is well kept and just as it was before he went to sleep.

“What's all this….? Are these…. Flowers?" he questions, looking around at the array of withered dried remains of the flowers, Hueningkai picks one stack of what looks to be dried lilies and it crumbles into dust in his palm.

Beomgyu sighs disappointedly "Yeah but when I came in today, they're all dried from the cold…." he mutters with a pout.

Hueningkai sheepishly breathes out "Yeah, the magic around here will make it really cold for the flowers to survive…...” he looks at the crumbling, dust-like mess sadly, wishing he could’ve been holding them when they are still blooming. 

He thought of Beomgyu who tried to give him that chance “......why?" a low whisper escapes his lips.

"Why what?" Beomgyu watches as the boy lets his head hang low, eyes staring at the bits of dried floral in his hands.

The older boy grows concerned when those hands start to tremble "Why are you doing all this…...for me?" The voice is so timid and small, full of disbelief.

Beomgyu places on hand each on Kai’s shoulders, determination in his voice.

"Last winter, I made a promise………. that I am going to get you to hold a real flower in your hands, no matter what it takes" 

Hueningkai raises his head, locking his eyes with the older boy who almost gasps at how those gentle sparkly orbs are glassy with tears "B-but why…?"

Beomgyu sits next to Hueningkai and yanks him into a hug, feeling Kai’s face flush against his shoulder.

"You liked them so much, I know you want to get to hold or at least touch a live one. The ones that aren't dried like these" his fingers combing out the slightly messy brown hair.

The boys pull away and Beomgyu wipes away the young witch’s tears with the hem of his jacket "I'll have to do some experiments it seems, it's quite chilly without this jacket" he comments while grinning at Kai.

The witch himself, at a loss of words by the older male’s actions, only listens as Beomgyu goes on about how he’ll grow a flower that can withstand the enchanted coldness.

In his heart, he knows it's impossible but dares not hinder the other’s excitement.

Beomgyu looks amazing like this, his face bright with ambition while holding onto Kai’s hands.

His hyung is almost glowing, like a fire within him has ignited. 

"Don't worry I'll figure it out somehow. I swear you will get to hold one, I'll make sure of it!" he cheers excitedly but that excitement quickly morphs into worry when he sees Hueningkai breaking down into tears.

"Ningning? Ning?! Why are you crying?! Is there something wrong?!" he tries to calm the boy, cupping his face in the palm of his hands and wiping away the tears with his thumb.

“Ningning…...?”

Hueningkai shakes his head, his hands balled into trembling fists. This whole ordeal feels so surreal, to have someone go above and beyond for him.

Hueningkai doesn’t understand, he doesn’t understand this immense fluttering feeling in his stomach, or why are tears trailing down his face despite the joy he is feeling.

He doesn’t understand just what does Beomgyu sees in him that makes the older so willing to do all this for him, to see that he is worth all this trouble, he, a cursed witch who only slept for most of his life.

"Why…. Gyu hyung… I don't understand…...why would you go through so much trouble? For me?" Hueningkai sobs, it's confusing, he’s never experienced such intense emotions.

It's all too new to him, he wants to tell the older male that he has no idea why he’s crying, it just felt right at the moment.

But Beomgyu’s next words tears open a dam he never knew existed, the waterworks just keep flowing as Kai is overwhelmed with these new feelings and emotions.

"You're worth it, your smile, your happiness" The older male explains with a smile, holding Beomgyu close, even if Hueningkai’s frame is bigger than the other, he feels small.

The young witch allows himself to cry away the surges of emotion in Beomgyu’s embrace, the other continues to cradle him close and whisper sweet nothings into his ears.

"I want to see you glow like that all the time" 

_

Hueningkai watches with a small worried frown at Beomgyu's frustrated state, he had tried to bring some flowers that he crossbreeds himself yet the plants still crumble to dust upon nearing the cottage area.

"Woah hey, you good hyung? I told you it's fine…..." he tries to say although he knows the whole ordeal is making Beomgyu upset, it's been 4 winters, this being their fifth one together.

Beomgyu already graduated and is working as a plant biologist at a gardening company, the elder spends his free time and resources at hand to experiment a lot. 

Now while his projects may not be successful to bring a flower to Hueningkai, the company loves his creations as he showed more expertise and creativity in creating various fertilizers and new kinds of flowers, yet none of that matters to Beomgyu, that isn’t his main goal.

"How is this fine? It's supposed to work this time!” he cries out, dropping down to the fluffy snow defeatedly, the beanie too big on his head slides down and covers his face. 

Hueningkai sighs and chuckles at the elder’s sulky antics "The magic hyung, it's the magic"

"Ugh!!!" Beomgyu groans and throws his body back, his frame now laying on top of the thick snow with both arms and legs spread like how one would be when making a snow angel. 

The young male mutters incoherent curses into his beanie, Hueningkai got up from the swing that was set up by Beomgyu before the winter, the male somehow managed to hang some rope and fix a wooden seat at a large tree near the cottage clearing.

"It's fine, I accepted my fate a while ago…." he softly mutters, finger prodding at the covered face playfully. 

Beomgyu yanks the beanie off and throws Hueningkai a sad look "It's just so not fair!!" and he did make a promise, he really wants to fulfill that promise.

"When has anything ever been?" Kai retorts back at him bitterly, ever since Beomgyu tried to show him a flower, the young too grew hope that he can actually hold one someday despite knowing chances of Beomgyu succeeding is as likely as gold raining from the sky.

"Ningning…..." Beomgyu watches as Hueningkai sits down on the snow and moves his head onto his lap.

While he may be a bit disheartened, Kai isn’t going to make Beomgyu feel bad for trying. 

In fact, the older male didn’t even have to. Beomgyu alone is a blessing worth seeing flowers.

His slender fingers twirl the strands of brown on Beomgyu’s forehead as he looks down on the male, a soft smile carved on his lips.

His other hand tracing and poking Beomgyu’s face playfully "Hyung, you know you're enough right?" he whispers, hopeful with yearning. 

"Huh" Beomgyu certainly stopped paying attention as soon as Hueningkai’s ethereal face is above his line of sight, the boy is always pretty but his beauty is even more unreal up so close.

The soft round cheeks, sharp yet sparkly eyes, his own mind can’t help but be mesmerized.

He did not notice Kai playing with his hair until the boy called out to him, snapping him out of the sudden trance. 

"All these years, I've been alone, and now for three winters, you kept me company. I'm already so thankful to you for that" Hueningkai trails along, his voice tenderly filling the air, and Beomgyu can only watch and listen.

Their gazes locked, never breaking apart. Hueningkai’s fingers are cold against his skin but strangely, Beomgyu could only associate this boy of winter with warmth, Hueningkai may live most of his life in the cold but he’s the warmest person to ever enter Beomgyu’s life.

"It's only a small matter…." the young biologist almost stammers, not from the cold but from the way his heart drums so fiercely at Kai’s touch, face pink as his cheeks heats up. 

Hueningkai smiles even wider, his face lighting up, shining so brightly he could rival the sun.

"Even if I won't get to see or hold a real flower, I got you"

"Me?" Beomgyu snorts out in an attempt to hide how much that made his heart flutter.

Hueningkai hums his reply "You've always said, flowers aren't just pretty. They're gentle and sweet, they smell nice and brightens up the gloom…...sounds like you to me" he adds, pink tints dusting his cheeks as he utters each word.

"But I'm not a flower Kai" Beomgyu laughs in a voice pitches higher than his usual tone, his voice is unable to hide how flustered he was. 

Hueningkai giggles and bends down to boop their noses together, an adoring grin still on his face.

"You're my flower, the only kind I need"

They laid together just like that in the snow for a while, not doing much and just enjoying the presence of each other. It's fleeting, how one of their hands are locked together, the way everything feels warm despite it being quite literally in the middle of winter.

> _“I still can’t believe it_
> 
> _All of this seems like a dream_
> 
> _Don’t try to disappear”_

"You have a really nice voice" Beomgyu comments which take the younger male off guard, his flustered face turning to look away shyly. 

"Oh ...?" Hueningkai tucks his hair behind his ear, humming thanks at the other who is laying on his lap. 

Beomgyu snickers at the cuteness of it, his own fingers reaching up to poke Kai’s red cheeks "You should sing more often, it sounds heavenly" his heart bursting even more at how Hueningkai whines at the gesture.

"S-sure…." 

Beomgyu suddenly stares at him with a look that is unreadable “Ningning…” he slowly got up from Kai's lap and for a hot minute, Kai thought he did something wrong.

Except, Beomgyu’s face is leaning closer and closer to him, the witch’s breath hitching but he dares not move, he couldn’t move.

Not when Beomgyu is close to him, their breaths hitting each other’s faces at close proximity. 

Soft lips brush against his own, Hueningkai gasps but he makes no move to push Beomgyu away. Instead, he pulls the other male closer, letting him deepen the kiss.

The boy feels his entire face heating up when Beomgyu moves to wrap his arms around his neck.

Their lips move sloppily against each other as both were in no one experienced, all the yearning and longing of so long crashing down on both of them.

It's soft yet so sweet and burning, Beomgyu has no idea what prompted him into doing it but he can’t hold himself back anymore.

And if the way Kai pulls him onto his lap, miscalculated his strength and the momentum which results in him accidentally falling back till his back hits the snowy floor, yanking Beomgyu along so the male is now on top of him with their lips still locked. 

The passionate kiss felt like it lasted forever at some point, both boys not wanting to pull away but alas they are humans and humans need air.

Their lips parted slowly, Beomgyu’s love lidded eyes gazing down on the witch beneath him.

Hueningkai’s bright eyes bore into his own with the same fond gaze “That felt…. nice” he timidly tries to say, he’s never experienced such intense emotions.

And right now, he wants to know how to tell the elder to do it again without feeling so jittery about it.

“Want more?” Beomgyu teasingly asks him, loving the way Hueningkai all but melts under his touch, the witch is heavily panting from the lack of air but the curious way his eyes glint at him is too adorable.

“Yes please….” and their lips are on each other’s again, this time more rhythmically as they find their pace. 

It's just the two of them around the falling snow of winter, yet in their own world, a beautiful valley of flowers bloomed. 

_

Beomgyu looks through his files on the laptop screen, he stays close to Hueningkai's forest by living in an apartment near the old dorm he shared with Yeonjun, the older man who he does admit has grown quite close to him does come crashing by every now and then.

Like right now, the rain is heavy outside and it's his day off. Yeonjun stopped by with his long-time boyfriend Taehyun because annoying Beomgyu is their favorite pastime.

All three of them end up being signed under the same company somehow, except Yeonjun works in the finance department and Taehyun is in marketing. 

"You're staying up in the greenhouse lab a lot these days, big project?" Yeonjun calls out to him, his dangling feet almost touching the floorboards as he sits on the open kitchen countertop.

"Kinda" Beomgyu mumbles back, still deep in his thoughts.

His eyes soon wandered to the dreamcatcher necklace hanging from the clothing rack, its tiny gem twinkling almost alluringly at him.

 _‘Magic…. **magic** of course!’ _Beomgyu concludes, he closes his laptop and smirks determinedly.

He’s been doing it all wrong, of course, he wouldn't be able to grow a flower that can withstand a magic sort of winter coldness, unless he’s able to incorporate some magic into his flowers as well.

"Your roommate is such a plant nerd, it's kinda cute" Taehyun chuckles at the raven-haired man, the male is carefully stuffing some random ziplock bags into his backpack. 

Yeonjun snaps his head at his boyfriend, gaping with a look of mock betrayal "Did you just call another guy cute in my face?" he questions dramatically with one accusing finger pointing at his boyfriend.

Taehyun smirks and crosses his legs, the boy sitting on the sofa laughs as he teases his older partner "And what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Alright lovebirds! I kinda gotta go now" Beomgyu speaks up, breaking into their conversation hastily.

He can’t wait to test out his theory, if he can really make this work, then it changes everything. 

He bid the lovers goodbye, the two going their own way while he hops onto his bicycle and cycles off.

He doesn’t need the dreamcatcher to find the cottage anymore but Beomgyu feels weird heading over without it, so the necklace is always hanging around his neck regardless of anything.

 _'I have to get this to work, I just have to'_ upon reaching the open clearing, Hueningkai’s cottage in view surrounded by the greenery of spring.

He parks the bicycle and heads in, The male smiles sweetly at the sleeping boy on the bed.

Even when he sleeps in a death-like coma, Kai looks so beautiful.

 _'I promised him'_ he reminds himself, the reason he’s doing this. 

Beomgyu begins to look through the shelves and wooden chests and boxes inside the tiny cottages, muttering apologies to Kai for going through his things without telling him.

He spends the rest of the day reading and researching through the many books and scrolls of paper inside the cottage.

Hueningkai doesn’t practice his witchcraft much, thinking it's useless when he lives the way he does, caged from the world.

Beomgyu may not be a witch but he is sure he can find something, anything that might not require him to need special magic abilities to perform. 

He snaps some pictures and jots down notes, he even takes samples of some of the witchy ingredients that were stored in a dusty long-forgotten box underneath Kai’s bed.

The young man had opened the box to find a variety of different sorts of bottled ingredients in the box while rummaging he found an old tattered envelope addressed to Kai.

Beomgyu leaves the letter on the bedside table for Kai to find it when he wakes up, as curious as he is, it's not his to open and read.

And he already did a lot of privacy-invading as it is. 

Which he then later discovers are just normal herbs being kept or stored a certain way, with the newfound elements Beomgyu tries once more.

So when he walks into his mini garden on the apartment’s balcony and sees the growing sprout that he worked on has bloomed a small flower, Beomgyu almost screams the entire building down with joy.

"I did it? I DID IT?!???"

The petite thing is small, its blue petals bloom a pretty flower supported by silver stems.

The flower looks like nothing he’s ever seen and it made the male excited. Beomgyu nurtured the plant while conducting several experiments to find out more about the new flower he grew.

The plant lasted a week without wilting in his fridge on full blast, the coldness not affecting it all.

Beomgyu counts the days till winter arrives again, his heart is so sure that this time it’ll work. 

He’d finally show Kai a real flower.

"Oh my god, Ningning just you wait….” he whispers as he sits down next to the younger male, gently brushing his lips against Kai’s forehead. 

“You’re going to love this so much”

_

The first day of winter takes a while to come, or at least that's what it feels like to the young biologist.

Every day he tends his new collection of flowers that he manages to grow with a bit of witchcraft input.

Roses that dance when you hum, lilies that can stand the hottest heat, and even bluebells that chime like actual bells when blown by the breeze.

Yet he never brought any of these creations up to his company, Beomgyu feels that these special flowers could only be something between him and Hueningkai.

On the day the first snow falls though, Beomgyu, unfortunately, could not head over to Kai's cottage as soon as he would've liked. 

The male is stuck in a continuous streak of project meetings and lab partner works that kept him at the company labs for a while. 

It isn't until dawn that he finally clocks out, body and mind drained from the day's work.

Yet his find still somehow trails back to the witch in the forest who must've long woken up and is waiting for him.

While it may not be the first time, he is absent when Kai wakes up, Beomgyu does try his best to clear his schedule so he could meet his lovely Hueningkai. 

Driving his car home, he quickly changes out of his work clothes and into some comfy hoodie, jeans, a beanie, and the magic jacket.

Beomgyu carefully places a bouquet of flowers he arranged in his backpack and climbs on the bicycle.

Excited to show Kai that he finally succeeded. Hueningkai would be so happy to finally be able to hold real flowers in his palms.

The male paddles off to the cottage, upon arriving he can see the lights Illuminating from the window.

The male almost enthusiastically knocks on the door, his heart jumping with each second as the wide grin is still apparent on his face.

The door opens and he is greeted with the sight of messy brown curls and a fond smile “Hi Beomgyu hyung, I miss you” the taller male says and pulls the other into his embrace.

The warmth of Hueningkai's arms around him makes him almost forget about the surprise in his bag, Beomgyu buries his nose into Hueningkai's shoulder, breathing in the lovely herb tea smell that Kai always smells like.

“I miss you too and I have something for you-” he's cut off by Kai connecting their lips together, the boy's wet (tea, Beomgyu could tell by the taste) lips slotting against his own.

His movements are rather desperate and rushed like he is chasing after something that is about to leave him in the dust. 

Kai pulls away, breathless as he looks down sheepishly on his partner, they never did establish what they are.

But both know they are each other, their hearts belonged to the other even if no label is placed.

"Sorry, just…. miss you so much" he mumbles the small apology but Beomgyu shuts him up with another kiss, arms snaking around Kai's neck while the other hugs him by the waist.

Kissing Kai has always felt like tasting heaven itself, the boy is all and more and Beomgyu always loses himself in the intoxicated daze of bliss when they lock lips.

The effect Hueningkai has on him is incredible, sweet, and warm yet so overwhelming he wants more.

They finally part when both need to breathe in air, a streak of saliva connecting both of their lips dripping as they do.

Hueningkai easily hoists the hyung up and flings both of their bodies on his bed, Beomgyu gasps, and giggles, when Kai hugs him by his torso, head on his chest as the clearly bigger male, tries to make himself seem smaller.

"Geez Ningning, what's gotten into you? You're being so adorable" Beomgyu coos but makes the concern very obvious in his voice, Hueningkai is clingy but never like this, he almost looks distressed even.

The witch shakes his head "No, it's nothing. Just…. miss you too much" the boy mumbles an excuse.

Beomgyu nods along although he is certain that isn't the case.

Well, either way, his surprise will definitely cheer up his witchy partner.

"Don't you wanna see my surprise for you?" He asks while his fingers comb through the slightly curled hair as tenderly as he could.

“Oh?” Hueningkai's head perks up at the remark, Beomgyu smirks and carefully, to Kai's dismay, untangles himself from the younger male to grab his backpack.

He takes a deep breath and pulls the zipper open, taking a peek inside. 

The flowers are still as they are, blooming beautifully and completely unaffected by the coldness.

Beomgyu is an inch away from leaping on the spot, his excitement is through the roof as he carefully pulls out the bouquet, not wanting to damage it or crumple anything.

“I did it, I managed to grow flowers that can withstand the coldness!” he exclaims, finally turning around to show Kai the beautiful floral arrangement he made.

Hueningkai stares at the bundle of color in Beomgyu's hands, his jaw hanging open as he takes in the pretty sight.

They were more beautiful in person compared to how they look in pictures of a book.

“Y-you did?!” he couldn't take his eyes off the many petals but mostly the blue ones with silver stems that seem to take up most of the arrangement. 

It's so pretty.

Beomgyu walks over to the male and places the bouquet in his open hands, the other's eyes widen as he holds the arrangement.

Still in deep disbelief that he actually gets to see and hold one in person, but Beomgyu made it happen.

He made the impossible reality.

“Hyung…. its…. it's beautiful….” he gasps out loud, eyes bright with wonder as his fingertips graze the soft petals.

That's when Beomgyu noticed it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His hands are trembling.

The flower bouquet then drops to the wooden floor, petals of flowers falling apart on the floor.

Hueningkai's body sags to the side, Beomgyu quickly grabs onto him to keep him steady, the boy going weak in his arms.

“Yeah, I—Ningning?!?! Hueningkai?!?!?” he calls out to the trembling boy, Kai's face scrunching up in pain as he moans out with agony. His throat feels suffocating, the tips of his fingers burn as if it had made skin contact with flames.

Everything stings and hurts with such intensity that drives him into tears.

“H-hyung……” he stammers out between his short breaths, cold frightful tears dripping down his face.

“Wait what’s going on?!? Your hands?!?!?” Beomgyu takes the hands that had touched the flowers, the tips of his fingers are turning red and scaling.

“I....l-l'm sorry” Hueningkai cries out a whisper, body shivering as the pain jolts him all over. 

Beomgyu hugs him tighter, with each moment his panic doubles as Kai feels lighter in his hold “W-what...?”

“It wasn’t a c-curse…...it was a p-protection spell”

The witch can barely get his words out with how much his lips are trembling and turning blue. Every part of him burns with an agony sting, his body feeling like it could give away any moment.

“What...Ningning…. I don’t understand…. w–what’s happening to you?” Beomgyu cries out, his tears trailing down as he cradles the dying witch in his arms.

Hueningkai weakly giggles, wobbly red fingers with his skin peeling reaching out to Beomgyu’s sobbing face, the older male choking on his tears as his throat burns with his screaming for help.

“Hyung…...Gyu hyung…...I–I’m…. I don't…. have much…. time” he whispers out each syllable, life fading as quickly as flowers wilting in the cold.

“No...no no what do you mean?! No!” Beomgyu wretched sobs fill the small homey cottage, it feels colder somehow, like the world around them is dying along with the bright witch.

Silent tears drip down Kai’s pale face, “I’m s-sorry I …... but you…...y-you were so determined…” he had woken up that day and found out the truth of his nature, his curse. 

He is cursed to be deathly allergic to greenery and would die in the presence of flora of any kind, the curse he believed that his mother had placed on him was actually a protection spell to keep him alive.

But he’s too late to tell Beomgyu that he had been so disoriented by the information that at the first sight of the other man, he threw himself at him to find comfort.

But now in Beomgyu’s arms, strangely the witch feels nothing but peace despite the choked way his breath is being stolen, even as the stinging from his fingers makes him want to scream out in pain.

He feels at ease because he got his wish.

To see, to hold and feel the beautiful bundle of colors in his hands, even if it killed him.

It's his Beomgyu hyung after all, his flower, favorite flower of them all. 

Beomgyu did everything he could to show him the beauty of nature that he is cursed to never experience or he’ll die.

But dying in the loving, warm embrace of his flower, isn't too bad he thinks. 

In fact, it feels quite nice. 

“Hueningkai please…. please don’t do this to me" Beomgyu begs, he begs, and in his heart prays, prays with all his might that this isn’t true. 

That this is some fucked up nightmare, it can’t be true.

He can’t lose Hueningkai, not the only person who matters to him most, he promised Kai he’ll never leave him and that Hueningkai will never be alone ever again.

**He made the promise, Hueningkai didn’t.**

"L-Letter…. there…" Kai gasps out, the opened tattered letter left on the bedside table where he last left it. The truth that after years of living his so-called cursed life, he finally got from his mother.

“I’m s-s-sorry hyung” he does feel bad, Beomgyu looks horrible. Red glassy orbs looking down into Kai’s so helplessly. Hueningkai only hopes that the older doesn’t blame himself for this. 

“No, please you’re all I have, you’re everything to me Ningning. You can’t…. please, please I love you so much, don’t leave me” but what can pleading do?

It's useless, like everything is at that moment, all this time, he’s been trying to kill Kai.

Hueningkai is dying because Beomgyu is stubborn, he wanted to show him a flower.

And it took Kai away from him.

“S…...smile f–flower…...f–for...me?” Hueningkai mumbles out one last request, he wants the last he sees to be Beomgyu smiling.

Hoping to keep the image with him before going to sleep for a long time, one that he won’t wake up from.

“I... I….” Beomgyu sniffs, taking a deep breath as he forces his lips to curve up. His trembling body can’t stop crying while cradling Kai yet he fulfills the witch’s dying wish. 

A small strained smile layered with so much anguish is on his lips.

Because what wouldn’t he do for Hueningkai? 

And in his arms, Beomgyu watches as the boy's eyes roll up to the back of his head, he feels every motion going still and how the heartbeat that thumps so weakly against his hand on Kai's chest dissolves to nothing.

Beomgyu's entire world crashes down on him when Hueningkai's body goes completely limp in his arms, lifeless and unmoving.

“NO HUENINGKAI!!! KAI!!! KAI!!” His voice yells out the name, sore limbs shaking the body in his embrace and clutching it tightly against him. 

His sobs wrecked through the small cottage, voice so loud and broken yet so out of reach. 

“No…...please…...please wake up, you can’t…...you were supposed to smile…...” he holds up the lifeless vessel of his love, embracing tightly. His trembling lips brushing the cold skin of Kai’s forehead, the body that no longer holds the warmth that he knows.

“You were supposed to be happy”

The flowers didn’t wilt this time, but Hueningkai did and Beomgyu’s own heart wilted along with him in the cruel coldness. 

_

> _My dear child Huening Kai,_
> 
> _I leave this letter in hopes for you to find it once the time is right._
> 
> _Firstly, I apologize for not being able to be the best mother to you. I acted on what I felt was the best for you, and if that meant leaving you alone so you would never grow up learning what loneliness is, so be it._
> 
> _Child, the reason you are here, is because of me. I am terribly sorry, I know I owe you the truth and so I shall give you your truth when I had you, it was I who was cursed. A fae cast it upon me in hopes the child I’m carrying then dies when they touch any sort of plant or floral, an act of revenge for murdering their own children because I was greedy for ingredients._
> 
> _I have to save you somehow thus when you were born, I layered another spell to make sure you can keep living. The death sleep curse you are familiar with is the only way to protect you that I could think of because the curse will not affect you in that sleeping state._
> 
> _I can never express how sorry I am to put you, an innocent child through this. I’m so sorry my child, I wish there’s more I could do for you but I'm powerless myself._
> 
> _You may despise me for as long as you live, but I’ll forever love you, my dear._
> 
> _With utmost apologies,_
> 
> _Your mother_

_

Beomgyu looks up from spraying his small potted succulent plants when he hears the doorbell to his flower shop rings, the man brushes away his blond strands and smiles at the figure entering his shop.

The man puts away his spray bottle and faces the newcomer “Hello welcome to Magic Garden, how can I help you?”

The customer, a tall man in a handsome suit politely greets him “They say the flowers here are special” he remarks while looking around with awe at the many kinds of flowers and plants that he’s never seen before.

Beomgyu grins at him, his little shop in the corner of the small town is a popular spot, the layout is well decorated with flowerpots and displays.

It's a rather colorful shop that also screams the warmth of a serene afternoon.

Large golden roses are stacked in one corner, the roof crawling with clusters of blue and yellow buds that the middle insides faintly sparkle a silver glow.

Flowers with long petals draping from their vases to the smallest potted plants scattered on the shelves, it really explains why the shop is called _‘Magic Garden’_ , it feels like you’ve stepped into a magical land. 

“Well, you could say my shop has a reputation for that” he winks at the man, picking up a bag of fertilizer and moves around scooping some into the pots as he does. 

“I want to give someone a meaningful bouquet,” the customer tells him and Beomgyu pauses in his movements, the florist straightens his posture with his back against the other.

On his lips was a small smile “Any specifics?” he twirls to face the flustered looking face who probably doesn’t even know the basics of regular flowers, let alone his special ones in the shop.

“How about your favorite?” he finally says, eyes lighting up at the idea. 

Beomgyu snorts “Mines?” he places a hand over his mouth to muffle his chuckles.

Strangely it did not sound like he laughed due to humor, the man gave the blond florist a weird look.

“Why do you laugh?”

Beomgyu places down the fertilizer, he walks over to the cashier counter and hoists himself up to sit, his head tilting at the other man while wearing a small smile laced with secrets.

“Oh I just hate every flower there is to exist,” he remarks, kicking his legs that are hanging over the floor as he does look like the most carefree man on earth.

The customer furrows his eyebrow with confusion, a bit hesitant to ask questions that are burning in his head from curiosity despite the chill way the florist is acting “But...but you’re the well-known florist?”

Beomgyu shrugs at him “Yeah” the title and his fame never mattered much to him anyway, what mattered the most to him was lost much long ago.

The customer questioningly cast him a gaze “You hate…...the flowers?” he could not comprehend how a person who gates flowers will be working in such a shop, moreover be well known for his career.

“Absolutely, I despise them all” he spats, yet instead of spite of disgust, his tone is laced with an underlying sadness of longing.

He sounded regretful even, strange as that is, the male is oddly interesting. 

“How…. peculiar” the other comments, coughing with his face red in embarrassment when the words leave his lips.

Beomgyu giggles at the slip-up, the cute stranger is a wonder, it reminds him of the one he lost.

Tall, awkward, and full of curiosity, but the florist shakes those thoughts away, reminding himself about how he wishes to no longer be involved in any sort of relationship.

One heartbreak is enough to scar him for life, he doesn’t think he could handle another.

He dares no risk it, besides this man is buying it for someone special to him, why should he try to meddle in their business.

“So tell me about this certain someone, what are they like?” he swings one leg over the other and leans forward. 

“Someone special, just…. special and precious to me” he says a bit timidly, probably embarrassed by the lack of details.

Yet it is all Beomgyu needs to picture the perfect bouquet in his head, the boy feeling a slight ache in his chest but keeps smiling.

“Oh really…... I think I know just the arrangement” he informs the customer and hops off his counter.

The male makes his way to the back and climbs up the stairs to the second floor, a rooftop greenhouse. 

He has his own large garden back at his place where most of the flowers he sells are grown but he still grows some of the flowers in this little sanctuary he made. 

In the middle of it all is a fairly big growing plant, stems and leaves of silver and blue thin petals.

He pulls a pair of scissors out of his apron and sighs as he cuts off a few stems.

The boy then goes around cutting one or two random stems from the assorted collection of flowers in there and brings them all down to where his curious customer is waiting for him.

Beomgyu takes the flower basket filled with the flowers he picked and makes his way to his workstation area.

He trims the sharp thorns and cuts the too long excess petals; he works meticulously as always when making his arrangements.

Finally, he turns around to show the customer's beautiful bouquet, the centerpiece of Beomgyu's best creation standing out but also highlighting the other flowers around it. 

He used silver and gold paper as the base and black and white ribbon to hold everything together. Beomgyu too added a few kisses chocolate sticks here and there because he's feeling fun.

“Wow, it's…. it’s lovely, you’re a miracle worker” the other looks at the flower bouquet with awe, his hands carefully taking it, holding the arrangement like it's the most fragile thing in his hand.

“They’re Hue petals, my own creation” Beomgyu clarifies before the curious customer could ask what kind of flowers were in the middle, the male gawking up to him with shock. 

“Really? That’s amazing” yet Beomgyu snorts at the remark.

The male throws his head back and breaks into a short laughter “I hate them the most, in fact, I wished I never created them” he exclaims, yet that laughter did not sound joyous as it tries to make out to be.

A small tiny glint shines in the corner of the florist’s eyes, just a split second before he hangs his head low and rubs his face with the edges on his sleeve. 

“You…...you really are a weird one, no offense” The taller male slowly remarks with a chuckle, yet this man interests him, what stories could this unique person hold in his heart.

To surround himself with what he claims to hate yet treating his flowers with the utmost care, what memories that this growing colorful array of florals reminds him that is painful yet so bittersweet to him to bring out that reaction.

“None taken, I’ve been told, countless times” Beomgyu informs with a wave of his hand, now a bit agitated since this random guy is pushing all sorts of buttons of emotion in his head that he wishes to never dwell in again.

Who in the world does he think he is? Beomgyu takes the money that is handed over to him, counting it as the other man says his gratitude “Thank you for the flowers, my dear sister will definitely love them…. ?”

“Choi Beomgyu, a pleasure...?”

The other man dips his head down for a second as a bow, handsome eyes looking back at Beomgyu with a handsome smile.

“Choi Soobin”

**Author's Note:**

> hi that was messy, thank u for reading!!
> 
> Follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/TyunnieBFF)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/TyunnieBFF) if anyone wants to anon me comments


End file.
